Happy Birthday, Uchiha Twins!
by Fara Flame
Summary: Inuyasha Naruto Crossover It's July 23. Sasuke takes his sister out to a karaoke bar with all their friends and some old ones. After a while it gets boring so Sasura and Anko decided to liven the place up a bit...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I wish I did, but I don't.**

'This is thoughts' and _"This is singing"_

**Happy Birthday, Uchiha Twins!**

**

* * *

**

"Morning." She had mumbled to no one in particular as she sat up and stretched. After getting dressed and using her wolf ears to make sure Sasuke was awake, she took her usual look at the calendar. July 23.

Her eyes popped open and she was now fully awake "It's my birthday!" She gave a grin, fangs glistening

She then took the stairs 3 at a time, still smiling, "Morning!"

"Morning, I'm guessing you know what today is." He smirked

"Yup! Happy Birthday, Sasuke!" she squealed glomping him softly

"Happy Birthday to you too." He said kissing his sister on the forehead

She got off him and smiled as he began to talk "Later we're going to a karaoke bar with the rest of the guys and just for an early birthday present I brought you some old friends." He stated

"What do you mean old friends?"

"You'll see…"

That evening Sasura found herself standing in front of a fancy karaoke bar that Sasuke, who was standing beside her, had rented out just for them.

She looked around "We can go in, right?" he nodded and she ran in only to almost be scared out of her wits by a joyful bark and someone pouncing on her

"Happy Birthday, Sasura!" It yelled ecstatically, Sasura stared in surprise

"Foxy? When did you get here!?" She shoved the fox youkai off her and looked around

Inside, there was Kagome, Shippo, Foxy, Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku, Deserai, Sahara, Hinata, Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Temari, Amara, Gaara, Raske, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Anko, Gai, Curo, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Choji, Kiba, Shino, Kankuro and Katamara

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all yelled. Well, Hinata and Amara whispered it and the anti-social boys didn't say a word

Sasura grinned and glomped Sasuke again yelling "THANKYOU,THANKYOUSOMUCH!"

That left everyone laughing.

About an hour later, Sasura sat in a booth at the karaoke bar with a fluffy, stuffed dog in her arms, which she had received from Sasuke earlier

She yawned and looked around at everyone talking and laughing. 'I wanna sing so badly! But will anybody get up there and do it with me?'

Anko slid into the booth next to her "For the 'birthday girl', you sure don't look very happy. What's wrong?"

Sasura smiled up at her former teacher, I just trying to think of a way to get Inuyasha back for spraying me with his soda earlier." Anko giggled and hugged her "Happy Birthday."

Sasura smiled and hugged back. "Hey, Anko, you think I could make them sing?" "Are you thinking about getting blackmail?" "Yup." Anko smirked and replied "Since you're the B-day girl I'm sure they won't mind putting on a little performance for you…"

Seconds later Sasura was on stage. She grabbed the microphone and said "Hey! We're in a karaoke bar! Why hasn't anyone sung anything yet?" pouting she looked at her brother for support

He sighed and tried really hard to ignore the look she was giving him but he failed, went on stage next to her and said "Guys, one of you, sing something."

"We'll go!" came Sahara's voice as she grabbed Katamara's hand and dragged her up on stage

"But… Sahara! I dun wanna!" she complained as she was dragged on stage to pick out a song

"It'll be fun! Besides… with the song we're doing Kankuro will definitely see you." Sahara smiled as she got changed "How did you know I like him?" "It was easy enough when you accidentally kissed him that one time you turned as red as Hinata and wouldn't speak to him for months!"

Out in the audience

Sasura smiled as she sat back down with Anko, who now had a video camera and was ready to tape

A beat came and soon voices were heard

"_Whatcha gon' do wit all that junk? All that junk inside yo trunk?"_

The lights on the stage revealed a very sexy looking Sahara. She wore a top made out of bandages that had a midriff and a bronze skirt that had both sides cut off (kinda like the bottom of Sakura's red dress) her brownish hair was put up in one long ponytail with a gold butterfly clip. She raised her dark red lips to the microphone and replied to the voice

"_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, get you love drunk off my hump."_

She stalked off the stage and began to sway her hips smoothly to the beat giving Gaara a small wink as she walked past him

Gaara did not show any emotion but his pale skin seemed to have gone a shade darker…

"_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my lovely little lumps. Check it out…"_

All eyes were on her as she sat on the bar and crossed her legs the way she had watched Temari do so many times and lifted the mic up again

"_I drive these brothers crazy, I do it on the daily, they treat me really nicely, they buy me all these ices." _

As if to emphasize that fact she held out her hand and a diamond ring flashed in the light

"_Dolce and Cabbana, Fendi and Madonna, Carin', they be sharin' All their money got me wearin' fly."_

The girl on the bar did not phase Inuyasha while Miroku, on the other hand panted like a hot dog, apparently not noticing Sango brooding angrily behind him

She purred the next line as a martini was slid towards her from Anko whom had left the camera with Sasura

"_Brother I ain't askin, They say they love my ass 'n, Seven Jeans, True Religion's, I say no, but they keep givin'"_

Temari smirked 'I taught her well…' she watched Sahara sip the drink seductively before setting it down and dipping her body sensually as she slid off the bar

"_So I keep on takin' and no I ain't taken we can keep on datin' I'll keep on demonstratin'."_

She pulled the clip out of her hair and let it fall around her as she danced and sang

"_My love (love), my love, my love, my love (love) You love my lady lumps (love), My hump, my hump, my hump (love), My humps they got you…''_

She left her sentence unfinished and softly moved back towards the stage but not before giving a cute wink at Miroku

Sango resisted the urge to kill the girl who was pulling Miroku's attention away from her. She turned her head away and 'hmph'ed like Sasuke did

"_She's got me spendin'._

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me." _

_"She's got me spendin'."_

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."_

"_Whatcha gon' do wit all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk? _

She smiled and sang her part

_I'ma get, get, get, get, you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump."  
_

After that verse Sahara stopped singing and another voice filled in…

"_What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?_

_"I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream."_

"That can't be… She wouldn't… There's no way…" Kankuro couldn't find a way to get the words out

"_Cos of my hump (ha), my hump, my hump, my hump (what). My hump, my hump, my hump (ha), my lovely lady lumps. Check it out…"_

The guy's voice was finally revealed as Curo a when he got a longer line. He wore black army pants and a black tank top with a red jacket

_"I met a girl down at the disco. She said hey, hey, hey yea let's go. I could be your baby, you can be mine and let's spend time not money and mix your milk wit my cocoa puff,"  
_

Foxy turned completely red at hearing and understanding what he was talking about

"Foxy?"

"Yeah, Shippo?"

_"Milky, milky cocoa,"_

"…Never mind"_  
_

_"Mix your milk with my cocoa puff, milky, milky riiiiiiight"_

Deserai growled as her brother stepped off the stage and smirked as the next light snapped on

Katamara stood there with some scandalously, tight, black jeans, her cat tail was swishing back and forth softly, and a navy blue strapless shirt with a hat that covered one side of her face and the one added detail that made her look even cuter was that of her two black cat ears you could only see one

"_They say I'm really sexy, the boys, they wanna sex me. They always standing next to me, Always dancing next to me,"_

She moved like the cat she was and made her way across so that she was very close to The Sand Sibs

Kankuro watched her, hypnotized by the way she moved her hips.

"_Tryin' a feel my hump, hump. Lookin' at my lump, lump. You can look but you can't touch it,"_

She cooed and slid in between two tables that were very close together, showing off her lithe body_  
_

"_If you touch it I'ma sell some drama,"_

To prove the point of 'selling drama' she snapped her fingers and a waiter walking by tripped and fell. From her bad luck powers or from just looking at her and her sexiness, no one knows_  
_

"_You don't want no drama, No, no drama, no, no, no, no drama So don't pull on my hand boy,"_

She got back on stage and she and Sahara finished it off

"_You ain't my man, boy, I'm just tryn'a dance boy, and move my hump."_

She and Kata began pulling off moves that were so sexy, it looked sinful

_My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, My hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump, my hump._

Sahara smirked as Katamara mewled and pushed up against her. Sahara ground their hips together and her smirk widened.

"_My lovely lady lumps (lumps) my lovely lady lumps (lumps) My lovely lady lumps (lumps) In the back and in the front (lumps) My lovin' got you," _

Both girls pushed up against Curo as he came back up on stage again

_"She's got me spendin'."_

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spending time on me."  
_

_"She's got me spendin'."_

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me.'_

With Sahara on his left arm and Kata on his right he turned to Sahara and asked

_"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"  
_

_"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off my hump."_

She pushed her chest up against him and giggled

He asked her another question

"_What you gon' do with all that ass? All that ass inside them jeans?"_

_"I'ma make, make, make, make you scream Make you scream, make you scream."_

He turned to Kata and asked her

_"What you gon' do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?"_

_"I'ma get, get, get, get you drunk, Get you love drunk off this hump."  
_

He put his lips down near her ear and asked her one more question…

_"What you gon' do wit all that breast? All that breast inside that shirt?"_

_"I'ma make, make, make, make you work, Make you work, work, make you work."_

After giving her raunchy reply both her and Sahara turned and stalked off the stage really cat like _  
_

_(A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha A-ha, a-ha, a-ha, a-ha)  
_

_"She's got me spendin'."  
_

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me and spendin' time on me."  
_

_"She's got me spendin'."  
_

_"(Oh) Spendin' all your money on me, up on me, on me."  
_

The music and their voices faded as the music toned down

The crowd erupted into cheers and wolf whistles from mainly guys

"Feh. They were okay." Inuyasha growled but secretly he wished Kagome or Kikyo would do something like that for him

The minute Katamara came out Miroku ran over and asked "Will you bear my child?"

"He asked me that question this morning!" Temari hissed "I hit him so hard…" she giggled as she thought of murdering the pervert

Kankuro sighed knowing that he would have to stop the girl before she went too far in her plans of evil

"HELL NO!" Kata snapped slapping him so hard that her claws left a scratch down him face

"I think I like that girl…" Sango muttered

He just got right back up and asked Sahara when she came out Sahara's reaction was expected

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. Me." Her gold eyes had an evil glint in them that sent Miroku scrambling for cover.

She sat down with her team. "Oi, where's Kankuro?" asked Kata as she sat down with them

"He went to the bathroom. He really liked your performance…"

Sasura giggled as she replayed the antics of the girls while Anko wandered back to her seat beside her "Did you get it all?" "Yup." "Good Wolfie…"

Kata and Saha gave Sasura and Sasuke their presents. Kata got Sasuke a t-shirt that said 'We're twins. Baka.' and nobody got it until Sasura opened hers that was a shirt that said 'He's my brother.' But some people still didn't get it so they had look back at the shirt she had gotten for Naruto that said 'Your brother? You look nothing alike…'

Everyone erupted into fits of laughter, which Naruto pouted at.

Sahara got both of them I-pods but Sasuke's had flames on it and Sasura's had silver and black marks that looked like a wolf had scraped its claws down it

"Alright, who goes next? How about…"

* * *

**The T-shirt conversation goes like this 'He's my brother.' 'Your brother? you look nothing alike...' We're twins. Baka.'**

**You guys can vote for who goes next and for what song they should sing. These are the guys:**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Kiba**

**Neji**

**Lee**

**Or out of the ones I just gave you, you can put them into groups Ex: Neji and Lee can sing together. Anybody on this list.**

**Review Please! Tell me if you liked it or hated it!**


End file.
